


I Want You To Love Me

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Clarke and Raven move in across the hall from Bellamy.





	I Want You To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hit some writer's block on my WIP so I'm staying active with a few other projects. Not sure how far I'll go with this one, but let me know if you enjoy! Thanks for reading. Title from the song by Fiona Apple.

Bellamy woke with a jolt. He had been in a pretty deep sleep, having gotten home from work at 3:00 am, but he was almost certain that he had heard a very loud crash coming from another apartment on his floor. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and eased himself out of bed, pulling an old t-shirt over his head and slipping into a pair of grey sweatpants. When he opened his front door, he saw that the door of the previously vacant flat across from his was also wide open. His concern turned to curiosity and he ventured across the carpeted hallway and peeked through the opening. 

It was larger than his own studio apartment, sparely furnished but full of boxes. A young blonde woman was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, surrounded by assorted kitchen supplies and several broken shards of glass. 

“Uh…you ok?” Bellamy questioned, rather apologetically.

She glanced up with a somewhat amused look on her face. He could see her eyes were bright blue and she had a small mole just above her lip. She summed him up with a brief glance and he suddenly wished he wasn't wearing his pajamas.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you, but I heard a loud noise—“

The woman jumped to her feet, and gingerly stepped around the broken glass. She was slightly shorter than average and wearing black leggings and a loose blue tank top over an orange sports bra. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but he could tell it was fairly long and wavy.

“No, that’s ok,” she replied, “Sorry if I disturbed you…I was planning on baking some brownies to meet the neighbors but this is cheaper.”

He smirked. “This works for me. My name’s Bellamy Blake, I live across the hall. You need some help with this stuff?”

“Clarke Griffin,” she extended her hand he grasped it with gentle pressure, “We’re pretty much moved in already, so the offer’s a little late,” she joked.

“Oh, you have a roommate?” He was hoping, for some reason, that Clarke wasn’t referring to a romantic partner of any variety. 

“Yeah, she’s out right now picking up pizza. I told her I’d have the kitchen put together when she got back…I may have oversold myself there. Who needs a flower vase, anyway?”

Bellamy chuckled. “You have a dustpan somewhere in one of these boxes?”

“Yeah, but I have no idea which one…I had a list of all the boxes and their contents, but I think Rae packed it up with the rest of the stuff from my desk.”

“I’ll get mine,” Bellamy offered, stepping across the hall to retrieve his broom. When he returned, Clarke had started to move a few stray boxes into one of the bedrooms. She smiled at him as he began to clean up the shards of glass. 

“You don’t need to do that, you must be angling for new neighbor brownies. Want a beer?”

“Sure," he accepted the bottle she handed him. "Are you new to Arcadia?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer and leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I’m a resident at Mt. Weather hospital. Moved here for the job, actually. My friend found the apartment. She’s been living in Arcadia for a few years, she owns an auto body shop on Claymore Street.”

Bellamy’s mind suddenly conjured an image, a memory of a one night stand he’d had with a girl several years ago. He had just placed a name with the memory when there she was, his former fling, standing in the doorway holding a pizza box. She was the same pretty petite brunette he remembered, and her face registered pure surprise when she saw him.

Clarke greeted the woman with a smile, “Raven, this is Bellamy. He lives across the hall.”

“Uh, hi….what are you doing here?” Raven asked, her surprised expression shifting to amusement. 

“I live across the hall…” Bellamy repeated, trying not to make it obvious that he had seen her mostly naked on a prior occasion. 

“You two know each other?” interjected Clarke mildly, grabbing the pizza box from Raven and handing her a beer. 

“Yeah, I think we met at a party a few years ago,” supplied Bellamy awkwardly.

“Yeah, we slept together once…small world. You staying for pizza?”

Bellamy was not sure how he could make a graceful exit at that point. He had liked Raven, though he definitely hadn’t thought they would see each other again. She had been in a pretty bad place when they hooked up, as far as he could tell, and remembering now he still felt a little guilty about it. And he really liked Clarke, even though he'd known her for all of five minutes. And they lived across the hall now, so there was no use trying to avoid them forever. 

“Sure,” he choked out, “pizza sounds great.”

Bellamy got over his awkwardness quickly, since Raven clearly harbored no feelings of any kind towards him. Clarke seemed a little interested in their past history, but she was emotionally intelligent enough to save her questions for after Bellamy had left. The three of them sat on the living room floor and chatted casually while they ate. Clarke and Raven were extremely easy with each other and obviously very close, reminding Bellamy of the report he had with his sister.

“So, how long have you two known each other?” 

“About…how long has it been now, like ten years?” Raven asked, handing Clarke another beer and opening one for herself. 

“Something like that."

“College roommates?” Bellamy inquired. They seemed about his age, and he had just passed on his ten year college reunion himself. 

“Not exactly,” Raven laughed and met Clarke’s eye. “We kinda started out as Eskimo sisters, I guess, and just went from there.”

“Eskimo sisters?” 

“Yeah, we were dating the same guy—“

“Neither of us knew about the other one at first—“

“And as soon as we found out—“

“We ditched him and stuck with each other,” Raven grinned, “Best decision I ever made.”

“Same,” Clarke agreed, reaching for another piece of pizza.

“Wow, that’s quite an origin story.”

“Mmm, don’t we know it. So, what do you do, Bellamy?”

“I work at Sky Crew.”

“That douchey cocktail bar on Washington?” asked Raven, incredulously. Bellamy laughed.

“Raven!” Clarke elbowed her gently.

“Just seems like a long shot from the dive bar where you used to work.”

That was the bar where he’d picked her up…where she’d picked him up, to be more accurate. It was across town and closer to his old apartment. 

“Yeah, it is pretty awful,” Bellamy agreed. “We get a lot of finance bros. But the tips are decent and the hours are better than my old job.”

“You do anything for fun these days?” Raven asked, “When we met I think you were working on a book or something.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened, shocked that she remembered a detail from a night years ago. “Yeah I was…still am. Same book. Haven’t been very inspired lately.”

“Well, if you’re not busy, we’re going out later to meet up with some friends of mine if you want to come. Sort of a welcome party for Clarke.”

Bellamy considered. He was off work that night, so he could either stay in his apartment and do nothing or… “Sure, sounds great.” 

Raven nodded and Clarke smiled.

“I should let you two get back to unpacking. Thanks for the beer and pizza…where and when is everyone meeting?”

“Pablo’s around 8, but just meet us in the hallway at 7:30, we can all walk over together.”

It was several hours between the time he left the girl’s apartment and the time he had to be ready, but somehow Bellamy spent far too long after his shower deciding what to wear. He only had about seven shirts, total, and three of them were black. In the end, he decided on a simple red v-neck and his favorite pair of jeans. He checked his watch. 7:35 pm…shit. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. 

It was Clarke. She was wearing a simple black dress that came just above her knee and a pair of brown leather sandals. Her hair was freshly washed and hung loosely on her shoulders. She smelled amazing—it was probably just her shampoo, but still.

“Hey,” she smiled, “You ready?”

Bellamy grabbed his phone and locked the door behind him. “Where’s Raven?”

“Right here!” Raven yelled from down the hall. She was standing next to a taller, gorgeous woman with olive skin and luminous eyes. Her dark curly hair framed her face like a halo. “Luna, this is Bellamy. Bellamy, this is my girlfriend Luna.”

Bellamy extended his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

They began to make their way to the bar. Raven led the way, her hand in Luna’s, and Bellamy and Clarke followed them at a slight distance. Clarke could sense he was feeling awkward again, somehow, and quietly said,

“Hey, if you’re worried, Raven already mentioned to Luna that you guys slept together ages ago.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, I mean it obviously was just a one time thing with you two, so there’s no reason to be weird about it. Luna doesn't care. She is so totally in love with Raven, it’s actually pretty obnoxious.”

Bellamy chuckled. “How long have they been together?”

“About a year. I set them up, actually. Luna works with me in the hospital, she’s in Peds.”

“Oh, what’s your specialty?”

“Cardiology,” relayed Clarke, casually. 

“Shit, you’re the real deal.”

Clarke laughed, “I like it. It’s really hard, some days…well, every day. But I enjoy the challenge. Keeps me moving forward.”

They reached the bar a few minutes later. There was a small group gathered there already, all people who were apparently over the moon to see Clarke—a tall Asian man with his arm around a cheerful blonde woman, a wiry red haired girl with tattoo sleeves on both arms, and a grinning brown haired man who was passing out shots the moment they walked in.

“Bellamy, this is Monty, Harper, Zoe and Jasper—they all went to undergrad with us. Everyone, this is our new neighbor, Bellamy.”

Bellamy waved a general greeting, feeling like the odd man out as the others caught up and talked about old times. He was used to that feeling. What he wasn’t used to was the feeling he got when Clarke grabbed his elbow and steered him towards a small booth that had just opened up across the bar. 

“Sorry,” she leaned in to talk to him as they sat down, and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her, “I just kinda wanted to get away from the bar for a second.”

“No problem, it’s much better over here.”

Since they could actually hear each other at this point, they began to really talk. Clarke told him about her family, her past relationships, her hobbies. He drank it all in. She had graduated from medical school a few years back (at the top of her class, Bellamy would wager). Her father had passed away a few years back, and her mother lived a few hours away. Clarke had wanted to be a doctor her entire life, and she loved the work. Her eyes lit up when she talked about it. Bellamy had no idea what he was doing at this bar having what felt like a first date with a gorgeous and beautiful doctor, but he went with it. He opened himself up to her in return, telling her about his little sister and how he’d practically raised her after their mom had died. Clarke’s blue eyes filled with concern, even though he spared her the details.

“I’m so sorry, that must have been really hard. At least when my dad died I still had my mom. I can’t imagine going through that and having to look out for a younger sibling, too. How old were you?”

“Nineteen. Octavia was twelve.”

“Where’s Octavia now?” 

Bellamy smiled at the thought of his sister. “She’s a senior in college now, studying athletic training. I’m really proud of her.”

Clarke smiled back at him, “I’d love to meet her someday.”

“Yeah, I'd like that too. You don’t have any siblings?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head. “Lots of friends though,” she gestured to the group at the bar. “I’ve been lucky that way. They keep putting up with me, even though I barely have any time these days.”

“You don’t go out much?”

Clarke snorted. “Try never. Maybe once a month if I’m lucky.”

“So _that’s_ why I’ve never seen you at Sky Crew.”

Clarke laughed, “Yeah, that’s why. I also don’t have a huge expendable income or a desire to be hit on by the aforementioned finance bros.”

“Clarke!” Jasper called from the bar, “We’re gonna head back to Luna’s, you in?”

“Yeah!” Clarke called back, and then glanced at Bellamy. “You’re more than welcome to come…I’d like it if you did, for what that’s worth.”

Bellamy grinned. It had only been a few hours, but at this point he was pretty sure he’d follow Clarke anywhere. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
